This invention relates to paddle mixers of particulate substances with liquids and in particular to paddles having mixing blades oriented to compress the particulate substances and liquids together for dissolving and diffusing lumps, unmixed accumulations and bubbles.
Paddle mixers are well known historically. A wide variety have been devised for mixing various types and forms of particulate substances with various types and forms of liquids. None are known, however, to have compression paddles that are oriented for application of compressively mixing force on the particulate substances and the liquids to dissolve and to diffuse lumps and inadequately mixed accumulations or bubbles in a manner taught by this invention.
It is quite common knowledge that lumps and globs of inadequately mixed particulate substances in mixtures with liquids can be squeezed compressively to cause them to dissolve, diffuse and disintegrate into a mix. Regardless, however, paddle mixers and barrel mixers alike continue to rely on primarily agitative action that does not squeeze or compress the particulate substances and liquids. Consequently still required for conventional mixing are (1) pre-mix of particulate substances that are likely to lump and (2) gradual addition of liquid to particulate substances during mixing action. This invention eliminates both of these conventional mixing steps for mixing most particulate substances and liquids.
Examples of most-closely related known but different devices are described in the following patent documents:
Objects of patentable novelty and utility taught by this invention are to provide a compression-paddle mixer which:
dissolves and diffuses lumps of inadequately mixed accumulations of particulate substances and liquids being mixed;
squeezes out gaseous bubbles in particulate substances and liquids being mixed;
allows adding particulate substances and liquids together in a mixing container before being mixed;
avoids or decreases requirement of premixing pluralities of particulate substances prior to adding liquids without lumping;
avoids requirement for successive adding of liquids to particulate substances of mixtures;
allows insertion of a mixing paddle into and removal from particulate substances and mixtures containing large particles;
allows insertion of a mixing paddle into and removal from particulate substances and mixtures that contain sand and gravel;
provides for rotation of the mixing paddle with a wide selection of rotational equipment;
is adaptable to mixture of a wide selection of particulate substances and liquids;
is adaptable to mixture with a wide selection of sizes and structural consistencies of mixer paddles and mixing containers; and
is well suited to mixing mortar sand, cement and water all at the same time for construction work.
This invention accomplishes these and other objectives with a compression-paddle mixer having a compression paddle that includes paddle blades juxtaposed colinearly to a paddle rod. The paddle blades include one or more sets of two paddle blades having channel-funneled orientation on paddle spokes that are extended radially from the paddle rod. The channel-funneled orientation includes a leading-edge separation of the paddle blades that is larger than a trailing-edge separation of the paddle blades in a direction of rotation of the paddle blades transmitted by rotation of the paddle rod in a mix container. The compression paddle can be sized, shaped and structured for use with select sizes, shapes and structures of mix containers for select mixing applications.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.